twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxas
Yellow/orange pale yellow |mane = |coat = Green yellow fade purple Blue light purple(wing) purple(wing) |magicability = Changeling and Pony basic along with rune magic|specialtalent = Should be noted that roxas is about a centimeter taller than a foul like scootaloo}} Foalhood Found Roxas was found as an egg by a rouge bat pony named moonlit in an abandoned hive in the midst of the Everfree Forest. As of that moment the bat pony that found him brought his egg to his village. At the village Moonlit adopted Roxas where he knew her as his mother. Early years From there Moonlit raised Roxas from hatching, teaching him that eating any emotions is bad and punishing him every time he did. Moonlit had instilled many pony qualities on Roxas. School For Roxas school was an amazing thing. He went to the ponyville school house whenever he could, to learn all he could. Roxas saw school as a chance to be normal and be great at something. At school Roxas learned many things, from basic alchemy to math and other subjects. While at school, Roxas' favorite teacher was Plotline. He was a good teacher and a good friend to Roxas during his school years. Growing up As Roxas grew up and mature he still lived in the everfree forest in his cave till one day he heard work of a new hive and a new ruler and grew increasingly interested in the so called "new hive" he had left his home. a few days later by wing and hoof rox made it to the edge of the badlands near the hive where he took a nap in a tree only to ironically be found by a few guards that brought the king all the way out to greet roxas.. after meeting the king and learning of the hives new way roxas accepted thorax as his king an reformed. Talent When he was young Rox learned how to cook from moonlit. From the moment he made his first hayburger he fell in love with the art. Roxas learned cooking in the style a earth pony would without the help of his horn or wings. Cooking style Later on Roxas added in his own style to cooking composing small songs that took exact intervals of time to sing. Along with the singing eventually came dancing. As he began to dance, he began to incorperate some of acrobatics that he was taught to survive and escape timber wolfs into his cooking as well. Roxas found a great enjoyment for cooking. Songs The songs Roxas hums is know by all of his sous chef drones. His songs are all his original compositions, to him all of them act as timers and even recipe lists. If asked when he is cooking he will go from singing in the changeling link to humming aloud to bring enjoyment in his friend eyes as they watch the gymnastic chef drones cook. Magic Early magic Roxas was a strange colt he had both wings and a horn as he was a changeling but during his nonreformed years Roxas couldn't use his magic really at all. When he did try to use his magic he always came close to hurting somepony and he eventually gave up. But all was not at a loss apon giving up magic he continued learning about magic of all types. After many years of studying Roxas learned how to do any forms of magic but his horn wouldn't let him cast his magic this is where roxas started studying Runic magic and charms. Runes Roxas had eventually set out to learn runes as they where finally a form of magic he could use well he spent along time learning his runes and can do many things with them from making a bubble shield to using a ponies magic that he has stored with the said ponies permission. These runes he still makes in his free time playing around and creating a few strange new runes on occasion he of course has a small hidden workshop where he creates and test these said runes but he's open to all about his discoveries and rune spells. Reformed magic After he reformed he got blessed in that his horn began working and he could finally cast spells he had learned about. Though Roxas tends to only cast changeling and pony magic he has also studied embra magic and restoration(healing)magic that he only uses when really pressured into it or is put in a situation where he must use it. These magics Roxas sees as a shunned and unwanted magic he sees the embra magic as a dark magic that is evil and shouldn't be used. it should be noted that Roxas cant do much embra magic but in short 1-2 minute spurts with an if scared he can become a shadow in extremely rare circumstances he has only done this once. After casting a spell he iisn't good at (say embra or restoration) Roxas gets exhausted and cant manifest his magic for a long while and is reliant on his runes for aid. Friends along the way Rozu Rozu is a changeling friend who rox went to school with Ember Scales Ember Scales is a wonderful dragonpony roxas became good friends with in school Ani Animus is a young draconequus Roxas met in school Plotline Plotline was roxas' favorite teacher and tended to be what made his day when he was young Thorax Thorax is the best king buggu Sunset Gleam Roxas and sunset became friends the moment they met she taught him how to use his horn a little bit before he reformed but now a days roxas doesn't see her much where she's always working Lila Love Lila Love is roxas' beloved marefriend he loves her with all of his heart and would do anything for her Alata Alata is a changeling drone rox related with a lot where she had a common knowledge on ponies and rox grew up with ponies Brick Brick is a really tall changeling that rox was intimidated by when they met but he quickly learned how great of a changeling he is Good chrysy Good chrysy where would I start she's the one mirrorling that's always around when you need her or are board and she loves to spread love she will make anyponys day Joey joey is roxas' adopted son hes a kind but shy little buggu Category:Changeling Category:Stallions Category:OCs